The present invention relates to keyboard supports for computer keyboards and the like, and in particular to an integrated keyboard support platform and document support.
Personal computers are becoming more common in many industry and office environments. Such systems may employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface, making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the workday. A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other user interface devices at a comfortable position relative to the user. Available keyboard support assemblies include a keyboard support surface that is permanently attached to a height adjustment device. Such height adjustment devices may be capable of positioning the keyboard support surface below the worksurface during use and/or for storage. Various keyboard support configurations have been developed, and may include a hand support, a mouse support, or a specific keyboard clamping arrangement.
During operation of the computer, an operator may need to read a document for entry of the information from the document. Various document holders or “copy stands” have been developed for this purpose. However, such holders are generally designed to be placed on a worksurface adjacent the user. Accordingly, such supports obstruct the worksurface, and also may be difficult to position in a comfortable line of sight for the user.
Accordingly, a device alleviating the above-identified drawbacks of existing devices is desired.